The present Invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Double Impatiens plant, botanically known as Impatiens walleriana, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name `Cameo Scarlet`.
The new Impatiens is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Cartago, Costa Rica. The objective of the breeding program was to develop new compact Double Impatiens cultivars with large fully double flowers, excellent branching, and interesting flower and foliage colors.
The new Impatiens originated from a cross made by the Inventor of the Impatiens walleriana cultivar Confection Orange, not patented, as the male, or pollen parent, with the Impatiens walleriana cultivar Impulse Scarlet, not patented, as the female, or seed parent. The cultivar Cameo Scarlet was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross in a controlled environment in Cartago, Costa Rica.
Plants of the new Impatiens differ from plants of the male parent, the cultivar Confection Orange, in the following characteristics:
1. Plants of the new Impatiens have fully double scarlet flowers whereas plants of the cultivar Confection Orange have semi-double orange flowers.
2. Flowers of plants of the new Impatiens are sterile whereas flowers of plants of the cultivar Confection Orange are fertile.
3. Plants of the new Impatiens are shorter than plants of the cultivar Confection Orange.
Plants of the female parent, Impulse Scarlet, and plants of the new Impatiens differ in the following characteristics:
1. Plants of the new Impatiens have fully double scarlet flowers whereas plants of the cultivar Impulse Scarlet have single dar k scarlet flowers.
2. Flowers of plants of the new Impatiens are sterile whereas flowers of plants of the cultivar Impulse Scarlet are fertile.
3. Plants of the new Impatiens are shorter than plants of the cultivar Impulse Scarlet.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by terminal cuttings taken at Cartago, Costa Rica, has shown that the unique features of this new Impatiens are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.